lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
TheCaledioScope's Lost YTPs
Channel Deletion TheCaledioScope was a YouTube channel that made YouTube poops, a type of video mashup made by editing pre-existing media sources for the purposes of humor, entertainment, shock, and/or confusion. On March 18th, 2015, the channel suddenly disappeared with no reason givenhttps://www.youtube.com/user/TheCaledioScope. He also had a second channel that got deletedhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsXraP6mEqYG7fN2HYNIicA, and one user says he didn't even have the channel for less that two weeks. YouTube user Razerek reuploaded one of his more popular poops, while YouTube user szjdfgsALT reuploaded all of the poops from his computer or other mirrors on the webhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV2iSMUqwSXNkzaF-vLMB0w. szjdfgsALT said that his third channel, Cali Sama is still intact and Caledio might be updating us on that channel. In szjdfgsALT's reupload of "Michael Rosen goes on a Rampage"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDKbg9r4ZeU the uploader confirmed why CaledioScope had left. He got a comment from Cale stating his friends and family had discovered that he made fast-paced YTPs, and they found it weird, but didn't hate them. This got uncomfortable to the point where he decided to delete his channel. But he decided to make a new channel, Miss MaryBlob.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCruFDVzIvCroFRWEaLRF7MQ/ On March 27th, 2015 Miss MaryBlob was closed for no given reason as well. The two videos posted on that channel were once again reuploaded to szjdfgsALT. On the same day, it was annouced that Cale would be making YTPs on a new channel BustyAlienGirl5 (BAG-5)https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2gQtMZYBZAkD3QJHKOLqFA/videos On May 6th, 2015 BustyAlienGirl5 had closed as well. Once again, all videos on that channel were reuploaded by szjdfgsALThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDOi11KukkY Update June-30-2015 Once again his fourth channel "TheCaledioScope" witch has the same name as his first channel was closed its unknown if he made videos on his fourth channel but so far they haven't been reuploaded but it has been comfirmed by szjdfgsALT in the description of the reupload of BustyAlienGirl5's channel trailer Lost Poops Aside from deleting his channel, Caledio had 4 lost poops that were deleted, and Caledio made a video on why he deleted them. szjdfgsALT reuploaded it along with all the other poops. YTP #007: Randomness gone WIld The reason this video got taken down was because of a copyright strike issued by an unknown person. The poop's only footage contains edited footage of Mike Mozart's toy reviews, an edited Dexter's Laboratory episode and a donald duck face at the end. Original Length was 7 minutes. YTP #028: Randomness gone Wild #2 The reason of deletion was Veg Replacement (Veg Replacement is explained here) withthout permission. In the footage, it was just edited footage of the beloved YTP source Hotel Mario. Original Length was 9 minutes. YTP #035: My Little Pussy French Ships in Traffic The reason this video got taken down is because bronies were invading the comments spam requesting more MLP YTP's, causing Caledio to get pissed off and delete the YTP. The footage is obviously edited video of MLP. Original Length was 4 minutes. YTP #666: End of Equestria Reason of deletion is the same as the last, because of too many brony requests. Same YTP type as last, also. Original Length: Six Minutes. Only a sliver of footage can be found of these lost poops on the internet, and the bits of footage can be found in a series of videos by kevintackerman's Top 10 YTPs of the month videos. These are not mirrored anywhere else on the internet and it is extremely unlikely that Caledio will every reupload these, given the reason his channel is gone and he despises these four poops. Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Lost YouTube Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost YTPs